the fox and the wolf
by ladyTpower
Summary: This a story for the Halloween challenge. This is going to be a Halloween Diego and Felipe won't forget. Are they ready for what's coming to them? What has a wolfpack to do with Felipe's heritage? Join me on this trip to Los Angeles in 1820.
1. Chapter 1

I gave this Halloween challenge a go. I hope some of you won't kill me for what is about to happen. I was too eager so I post the first chapter a little earlier than I announced in the fanfiction facebook group.

Happy Halloween my sweethearts

hugs LadyTpower

Chapter 1:

It was two nights before Halloween. It was one of the rare occasions that Felipe had been needed to help Zorro out. Staying out of sight he provided some much-needed distraction.

Zorro had captured the bandits quite easily that way.

Felipe was watching his master fighting of the last bandit that he didn't notice that something was sneaking upon him. He was shocked the moment he turned around. He was looking in the bright red eyes of a beautiful gray-white wolf. The wolf started growling at him, That sound was terrifying.

Zorro heard the growling knowing that it came from the direction of the place were Felipe was hiding.

"Toronado go have a look and help him," Zorro ordered his black stallion not wanting to say the boy's name.

Toronado took off he was just in time to see the wolf running away. The stallion sniffed at Felipe's leg. It was bleeding a lot. He had been bitten. Toronado couldn't find it in his heart to leave his silent master so he stayed even when he heard his other's master's whistle.

It was enough for Zorro to know that something was wrong with Felipe. He tied the bandits' horses to a tree with the bandits laying out cold in their saddles. Their hands and feet tied up.

He took off in the direction where he had seen Toronado go off to moments before until he found Felipe in pain, his leg bleeding like hell and an overprotective stallion standing over him, ready to defend him if necessary.

"It's alright, boy. Let me have a look." Zorro said patting his stallion lovingly in the neck. Toronado breezed and took a step aside.

"This is an animal bite. Did you see what has bitten you?" Zorro asked.

Felipe nodded, "It was a big wolf." The young boy signed hoping that Zorro would believe him. There normally weren't any wolves in this area.

"Let's talk later, first we need to attend this wound before it becomes much worse," Zorro said not knowing what to make of Felipe's story.

The masked fox used some clean rags to cover the wound before he whistled a different sound and Felipe's pinto came out of hiding. They had given his pony the same training as they had given Toronado just for cases like this one.

"Bring him to the cave and stay with him until I am back," Zorro ordered the pinto while he helped Felipe in his saddle.

Zorro jumped on Toronado's back and drove back to where he had left the bandits. He was going to deliver it to the pueblo tying them up at a post and ran back to the cave as fast as he could to help Felipe. It wasn't his normal cause of action but these bandits were too dangerous to let escape. They killed a lot of caballero's in neighbor villages and they needed to be stopped before they could for through with their plan of killing him and his father.

It didn't take long for Zorro to arrive at the cave too. He jumped out of Toronado's saddle, who was standing next to Felipe's pony. He found Felipe sitting against the wall.

Zorro removed the rag he had twisted around the young man's leg. He was shocked with what he saw then, the big would that was there before was healed completely.

"Felipe, did you something with the wound?" Zorro asked curiously. The masked hero didn't believe in miracles or in things that couldn't be explained by sciences but he didn't know what to think of this.

Such a wound couldn't heal in such a short time. It had taken only half an hour to ride to the pueblo and back to the cave.

It's only when thinking about what Felipe said before that something clicked in his mind, something he never believed in.

"Felipe, you said you were bitten by a large wolf, right?" Zorro asked while removing his mask not paying attention to the bickering between the two horses in the back of the cave.

He looked through his books until he found what he was looking for. He started it to turn page after page.

"How large was this wolf?" Diego asked still in his Zorro clothes but without the mask and the sword.

"About 15 hands I think." Felipe signed confused. He never saw a wolf in his life but knew from Diego's lessons that it was way too large to be a normal one.

"Did you notice something else strange about the wolf? Like the color of his eyes." Diego asked. Felipe shivered at the thoughts of the bright red eyes who had looked at him like he was some kind of prey.

Felipe nodded and pointed to a red book on one of the shelves in the cave.

"His eyes were red?" Diego asked for confirmation.

Felipe nodded but was still confused about what Diego was talking about.

"I always thought that this book was just a myth but there is more truth in it than we ever would have guessed Felipe." Diego sighed worriedly

"What are you talking about?" signed Felipe still confused.

Diego showed the book he was holding, 'The myths about werewolves'

Felipe started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it at first either but look at this, Felipe." Felipe had been walking towards his father by heart.

"You are bitten by a 15 hands tall wolf with red eyes," Diego said pointing to the drawings in the book, " That means you have been bitten by an Alpha who will soon come for you to join his pack."

"I don't want to join some pack, I don't want to change!" Felipe signed scared.

"I am sorry, Felipe if this book is right, he will come back for you after you turned for the first time by the next full moon," Diego said. He still couldn't wrap his head around all of this.

"Can't I refuse?" Felipe signed.

Diego sighed and look further in the book, " You have two options if you refuse you will be killed by the pack, there is only one way to live the way you want. You need to kill the one who has bitten you and become an alpha yourself."

Felipe looked at the book with his hands in his hair.

"First we need to prepare for your first full moon. I am going to help you through this with the help of this book, after that you should be able to shift whenever you want." Diego sighed.

Felipe sighed, never would he have thought that this was going to happen to him.

Halloween this year was going to change his life forever.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I have no idea what the following days will bring. Try to do everything as good as you can and if it's too much you come here but I am going to need some supplies for the night of the full moon." Diego said crouching down next to Felipe who had still had his head in his hands

"Did you find what will happen to me in the days before the full moon?" Felipe signed. His eyes were red from crying.

Diego sighed, "I am sorry, Felipe but I have no idea."

"Why me?" Felipe signed in grand gestures like he would be yelling if he could.

Diego looked down at the boy he started to see as his son, "I don't know but I do know that we need to defeat the alpha before he comes after you."

"What's the use, I am a freak anyway!" Felipe signed sadly

"Stop that Felipe, you are not a freak, we are going to try to make your life as normal as possible," Diego said while placing a hand on Felipe's shoulder.

"What if I feel things during the days?" Felipe signed to Diego.

"If it becomes too much for you, you come here. I will come here to help you with whatever you need. Go and try to have some sleep tomorrow we will be out looking for a safe place for you to transform." Diego said while he stood up and was going to the stable to take of Toronado's gear when a hand on his arm stopped him.

Diego turned around to see what Felipe wanted to say, "You will not abandon me?" he signed nervously.

"Why do you think I want to abandon you?" Diego asked worriedly

"Because of me being a werewolf?" Felipe signed with fear in his eyes.

"You know what, maybe you will be as much in the action as Toronado is by my side from the moment you control your transformation." Diego smiled before he continued, "I will help you and support you as much as I can Felipe, that is a promise but if I don't want an angry stallion I am going to release Toronado from his gear. You know how impatient he can be." Diego laughed.

That last sentence made Felipe smile because he knew very well how the black stallion could be.

Felipe stood watching how Diego took off Toronado's saddle.

"Go to bed, Felipe. You are going to have some hard days. I will take care of our friend." Diego said patting Toronado in his neck.

Felipe turned around when he heard a faint "finally!" in his head in a voice he didn't know. He shook his head in confusion but just thought it was from being tired so he continued his way to the spyhole.

The coast was clear so he went out of the cave and towards his bedroom. He hoped that he could get some sleep.

Diego on his part was busy brushing his favorite horse.

"I don't know what we can expect in the following days, old boy." He sighed while he brushed the stallion's strong neck.

Toronado shook his neck and breezed softly before continuing his meal. Diego patted one last time before he walked out of the stable.

"I hope this book will help." Diego sighed while he lifted the book of his desk. An envelope fell out of the book.

"What's this?" Diego whispered to no one in particular.

"To the finder of this book." Diego read before he turned the envelope around and opened it and started reading.

'_Dear reader,_

_if you found this book it means you are in close contact with my son. _

_He is the heir and prince of all werewolves._

_He is about to turn at the age of 21 if he gets bitten before that time, the transformation will be brought forward. _

_In that case, the transformation will be even more painful._

_The fact that you are reading this letter means I can't be with him to help him through it. _

_This book will guide you. _

_greetings Colin werewolf king. _

Underneath this handwriting was another message meant for him.

_Dear Don De La Vega, _

_You don't know me but I am Colin's brother and by that Triston's uncle. I am part off the Los Angeles pack. My brother gave me the order to whenever I would sense his son's presence to leave this book. I asked around and learned that you are the one raising little Triston, known to you as Felipe. _

_I left this book after I learned that my alpha bit him. Please take good care of him for the next few days because they are going to be rough for him. I know that you will never abandon him. On the other side off the letter is a map of the mountain Diablo. There is a hidden cave designed for the first transformation. I will try to get away from the pack to come and help you two through it. The first thing you need is to bring an amount of meat. The book will make everything clear. One more thing, the book explains the color of eyes but they don't mention the color his wolf eyes are going to be which is neon green. That's a sign for us that he dominates all wolves. _

_greetings Darion. _

"First the myth of the king of horses turns out to be my stallion, now Felipe appears to be king of werewolves, and I am a fox with a bounty on his head. This is a nice animal team we are forming." Diego sighed and shook his head.

He looked through the book but decided it could wait until tomorrow. This was something Felipe needed to know. Diego felt it was time for him too to go to bed.

Felipe had managed to sleep that night but woke up quite abruptly by a loud sound outside his window. He expected some kind of big bird but instead, it was only a few inches tall.

Felipe shook his head but the sound didn't quiet down.

Felipe jumped out of bed and dressed, he needed Diego now.

Diego was still asleep when knocks on his door woke him. This could only be Felipe.

"Come in." He yelled while he sat straight in his bed.

Felipe entered the room clearly in a panic.

"Felipe, what's wrong?" Diego asked worriedly. Diego's night had been restless he had been thinking about Felipe and was going to happen following days.

Felipe on his turn started signing like crazy.

"Felipe, please calm down. I can't read that fast." Diego said holding out his hands to calm the boy.

Felipe shook his head and sighed deeply, "I think it's started. I hear everything ten times louder than normal and it makes my head hurt like hell." he signed more slowly.

Diego sighed, "I was afraid things weren't going to be easy. There is something you need to see in the cave."

"What?" Felipe signed

"A letter from your real father," Diego said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Felipe looked confused, "My real father?" He signed

"Come with me to the cave, it will all be clear there once you read it." Diego sighed.

Felipe followed Diego into the cave. Where he saw a book and a piece of paper lying on the old wooden desk.

The young De La Vega gave the letter to Felipe. who sat on the chair behind the desk. Getting more questions than answers from the letter.

"I am a werewolf by birth?" Felipe signed confused.

"It seems so or on father's side anyway. We still have to wait until after the full moon if these letters speak the truth." Diego said

Toronado looked from his stable to Diego and Felipe. He sensed the change in the room and that made him somewhat uneasy. He started to move his hoof over the floor. the sound of his hoof on the stone floor underneath his hay made Felipe flinch.

The young servant grabbed his head in his hands when Toronado started neighing in an alarming high tone.

Diego looked from his horse to the young servant and back before sighing that was something he hadn't thought of. Werewolves are predators in the eyes of their prey and how brave Toronado was he was still an animal with the instinct to run from the danger.

"It's alright, Toronado. It's just Felipe. He is going to some changes right now so please calm down." Diego said towards his stallion.

Toronado tilted his head to the right to look at Felipe and calmed down again. Felipe would have screamed if he could. He took a deep breath after the noise stopped.

"I know it's hard, Felipe but try to control your hearing our lives depend on it. It may be best to avoid the pueblo until after the first full moon." Diego sighed.

Felipe nodded "what about Zorro?" He signed.

"I will have some meals with our good sergeant. He usually tells me everything without knowing it." Diego smiled.

"You will need to control your hearing though but that can wait until after your first change," Diego said.

"What's this map?" Felipe signed

"We need to take you there before the sunset. Your uncle would meet us there and will help you survive your first change and maybe learns how to control" Diego said

Felipe closed his eyes and shook his head and opened his eyes again.

"What's wrong, Felipe?" Diego asked worriedly. He had been reading in the book but this was a first for him too.

Felipe points towards his eyes and signed that his view changed, he saw things sharper. It only blurred a bit before it got better. It's a continuous change of view.

"Everything starts to change, I read through the book last night and there are a few things I would like to test with you in a remote place. I am going to change in Zorro though because we are taking Toronado with us." Diego said while he changed his clothing.

"What if someone sees us?" Felipe signed

"I know just the spot where you can hide when needed, but nobody will be looking for us there," Diego said with a smile.

Felipe walked towards the stable to saddle Toronado. The stallion was still a bit uneasy but he trusted Felipe no matter what Toronado sensed about him.

"Good boy, it will take some getting used too for you but Felipe won't hurt you. We will make sure of that." Zorro patted Toronado's strong neck.

Zorro mounted the stallion and pulled Felipe up so that the boy could sit behind him before urging Toronado forward towards the secret waterfall. A place he had discovered by accident.

The ride was about half an hour from the cave. Felipe looked around.

"Why don't I know this place?" Felipe signed confused.

"I discovered the place a year ago. I come here when I want to be alone, to think or when something went wrong as Zorro." Zorro sighed, "This will be our secret. We will come here to train."

Felipe nodded.

Zorro took the old book out of his saddlebag.

"First of all your senses will become stronger. We already know about your hearing and your sight. You will need to tell me when your sense of smell changes." Zorro said seriously

Felipe nodded again in agreement. He knew it was in his best interest that he would tell Zorro everything he felt.

Zorro turned another page, "Your speed will increase. We are going to see if that already happened."

"How?" Felipe signed.

"That's where Toronado comes in. You are going to race him. To see your real speed I am going to remove his gear, that way he can run at full speed." Zorro said.

"Me? Racing him?" Felipe signed in disbelief.

"Yes, it says right here you should easily outrun a horse but we both know that Toronado is twice as fast as most horses. So it's a great way to see how fast you really are." Zorro said while letting him read the page.

"Alright listen up, both of you. You will run towards that three of there about a mile from here turn around the three and come back. Toronado it's important to go full speed on this one." Zorro explained.

Toronado nodded his head.

"Felipe concentrate and let your body do the work. don't hold back out of fear, alright." Zorro said to the young servant, "I know you are scared but it's in our best interest that we are prepared as well as we can."

Felipe nodded, "I feel like running!" Felipe signed.

"Good," Zorro said before drawing a line in the sand.

"Both of you stand behind this line," Zorro ordered before he walked aside.

"On your marks, ready? Go!" Zorro yelled.

Toronado jumped in full gallop immediately. Felipe little behind him but that didn't take long. Both members of Zorro's team were running side by side until they arrived at the tree.

Felipe's agility made sure that he turned sharply around the oak. That turn gave him a slight advantage at the stallion.

Felipe took the last sprint and finished a little before Toronado.

Toronado shook his head in disbelief. Zorro laughed at the reaction.

"A poor loser old boy?" The masked man teased.

Toronado neighed in protest.

"Alright, I know you are not used that someone outruns you."

"How are you feeling, Felipe?" Diego asked.

"I never felled better" the young man signed.

Zorro smiled, "We will get through this Felipe. Don't worry."

Felipe sighed but nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

The next night was hell. He heard every single sound. It started with a rattlesnake making noise with its tail, it made Felipe jump up and stepped to his window to see what was going on. Not thinking he wouldn't see anything being pitch black outside. His view blurred and suddenly he saw the predator ready to eat a little mouse. His view was as clear as he would see in the daytime. The young servant shook his head and his view went from clear werewolf to human again. Felipe sighed and stepped back into his bed trying not to think too much about the night that would follow. It would be the full moon then. A small breeze made him shiver, the sound of leaves being moved by that same breeze stopped him from getting asleep.

Felipe pulled his pillow over his ears but nothing helped. He fell in a restless sleep until some birds who woke up way to early were making him jump out of bed. They sounded like sparrows but sparrows never woke him up before. He sighed thinking about his super sharp hearing. This was no use, Toronado should be sleeping by now so maybe he would get some rest in the cave. Diego had told him that he could go to the cave if things went to much. He dressed and walked out of his room. The whole hacienda was still asleep. He first thought to wake up Diego but decided against it, God knows how late it was when he came back from patrolling the countryside.

Felipe laid on the cot that Diego kept there in case of emergencies. Sighed at the sweet sound of silence, never taking it for granted ever again, never hating it as he used to when he had lost his hearing. He was almost fell asleep when he heard the sound of a certain stallion munching some hay. It felt like he was munching right beside him instead of at the other side of the cave.

'Oh no, not again, can I have some peace somewhere.' Felipe thought but jumped up when he heard a strange voice inside of his head.

'Hey excuse me but I am hungry, I have ridden long and hard all night!'

'Toronado?' Felipe thought, 'it's official I am going crazy' was his next thought. He was holding his head in his hands.

'Who else!' came a response in a heavy voice.

'What are you doing inside my head?' Felipe thought back.

'What do you think? It's your wolf side that's able to communicate with me. I can communicate with all sorts of animals, comes with being king of horses.' Toronado thought back.

'Well with all due respect but could you munch a bit quieter?' Felipe thought a bit irritated.

'Well someone has stepped out at the wrong side of the bed.' The horse thought back.

Felipe growled inside his head for the very first time now.

'Hey no need to get all growly at me.' Toronado breezed while drinking some water.

'Sorry, Toronado but I had a rough night!' Felipe responded.

'You know what, we will try and both get some needed sleep.' The stallion thought before closing his eyes.

Felipe sighed silently and fell asleep again, this time it was only worrying that kept him from good night sleep. The next thing he knew he jumped up when he felt eyes on him. He looked around and found Diego watching him carefully, playing with one of Zorro's smaller knives. The young don looked worried.

"Did you have a rough night?" Diego asked.

'You can't imagine.' Felipe thought but just nodded sleepily.

I know but soon you will be running by my side.

'By his side, what about me?' Toronado thought.

Felipe turned his head towards the stallion, 'of course also by your side. What do you think? That I am going to carry him?' Felipe thought back, 'I don't even know how tall I will be.'

"What's wrong?" Diego asked confused.

'Toronado thought I was going to replace him.' Felipe signed to Diego.

"How do you know?" Diego asked.

'He told me.' Felipe signed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait a minute what do you mean, he told you?" Diego asked confused.

"I didn't read anything about telepathic communications," Diego said still confused.

'Because it's he who can communicate with all animals and half animals.' Felipe signed

Diego smiled, "try to sleep some more. Father is away and he returns in 6 days so time enough to train."

Felipe shook his head, 'I need to start getting used to this.' he signed

"I know Felipe but it's going to be a long night. So take my advice and rest." Diego said softly

'Listen to him, I will be as quiet as possible. I need to sleep some more too.' Toronado thought to Felipe.

Felipe nodded, 'You are right' he thought.

Felipe and Toronado slept all morning under the watchful eye of Don Diego, who was reading in the book about werewolves he received together with the letters. It was an old book with pages that looked yellowish. It was held together with a brown leather cover. decorated with the head of a howling wolf. There was one thing that would be a problem though. The first meat is best given by a mother figure to the werewolf who will undergo his first transformation.

Felipe was an orphan when he found him so he doesn't know his mother and Diego's mother died. Diego sighed he didn't know what to do. Felipe sensed Diego's distress.

'What's wrong?' Felipe signed.

"I was reading in the book and the best way for you to control your wolf side is that a mother figure would give you your first meat. You will attack anyone who comes near you except for someone you see as a mother. It doesn't have to be your real mother." Diego sighed.

'There is someone.' Felipe signed mysteriously and sighed, 'Victoria.'

"This means that Victoria will need to know the identity of Zorro." Diego sighed, "But the fact that something is easier for you that way is more important than keeping my secret for her." Diego said.

'What don't you go as Diego?' Felipe signed confused.

"I want to bring Toronado with me. You trust him and he can calm you down because he can talk to you plus if you will help me as the wolf she will know immediately who Zorro is. She would be very furious if she found out on her own. I hope anyway" Diego sighed.

'Everything will be fine.' Felipe signed who was more worried about what was waiting for him tonight.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER**

Chapter 5:

Diego sighed, "I know you are worried about tonight, Felipe. I am too not only for Victoria's reaction or about the fact that I don't know how to tell that I am Zorro for her to believe me but also I don't know what to expect. I hate that whatever happens, I can't help you."

" I will survive. Just go to her as Zorro and take her to our training place. I can be there if you want to show her that what you tell is true." Felipe signed

"That's a good idea but how are you going to do that?" Diego asked.

"Simple, I take the letters with me and take another race against Toronado." Felipe signed.

"Humiliate me in front of Victoria why not." Toronado thought.

Felipe rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a bad loser, Toronado." Felipe thought back. "I am not your enemy remember."

Diego looked confused between the two.

"Toronado can't handle that I am as fast as he is." He signed to Diego.

Diego shook his head and laughed. He thought this very amusing the bickering between the two.

"Saddle Toronado, Felipe. It's time to face my only fear in life. Time to face Victoria's reaction." Diego sighed while starting to unbutton his shirt to change into the fox.

The ride felt longer, although Zorro didn't take a detour and used his normal daytime path. He was happy he could relate to his faithful stallion. In a way, it was like he sensed that his master was far away in thoughts.

Like every time Toronado stopped at the taverns back door. Only to disappear into his favorite hiding place with lots of grass to munch.

Zorro listened if Victoria was still in her kitchen it was siesta time after all. The sounds of plates being washed told him enough.

He knocked and entered the kitchen carefully. Victoria turned around the moment she heard the cracking sound of her wooden door.

"Zorro? Another person that needs your help?" She asked curiously

The masked fox shook his head, "Not this time, Victoria, this time it's me that needs help. You are the only one who can do this."

Victoria looked confused, "What can I do to help?" she asked willing to do everything for her hero.

"I can't tell you here, preciosa. Do you trust me?" Zorro asked carefully.

"What a silly question, of course, I trust you," she responded.

"Can you leave me now? I will make sure you are back before the siesta is over. It's just too dangerous to do it here." her hero said vaguely

"Sure, do I need to bring something?" Victoria asked still not knowing what to think about all of this but she trusted Zorro with her life.

Zorro shook his head, "No only your beautiful self." he smiled placing his gloved hand on her cheek and kissed her on her lips, "Come on we have no time to lose."

Victoria nodded and followed him, enjoying the fact that he was holding her hand. They walked until they saw the stallion enjoying himself with some fresh grass. One of the few places where he could find grass and stay hidden.

Zorro held Toronado while Victoria mounted the black stallion. Once she was safe in the saddle he jumped on the horse his back and took his place behind her, placing one arm around her waist and holding his reins with the other.

It was a long ride but Victoria enjoyed every second of it. It was rare that he took her for a ride, sitting with her back against his chest made her feel warm and secure. She felt a safety like she never had before. Victoria leaned back, closing her eyes while letting her head rest on his broad, strong shoulder.

She sighed happily the moment she felt his arm tightening around her waist. Normally she always felt hope that they would start a family someday but in moments like this, she realized that even though she believed he would keep his promise they still weren't any step closer in having a life together.

Victoria opened her eyes the moment that Zorro stopped his stallion. Zorro jumped from Toronado's back. He lifted Victoria out of the saddle and in his arms. He looked into her eyes and sighed was this a good idea.

Toronado shook his head, "He is doubting again." the stallion thought knowing Felipe was somewhere in the neighborhood.

"I was afraid that would happen. Do something." Felipe responded.

Toronado thought quickly and pushed with his nose against Zorro's shoulder.

"You are right boy, we don't have any time to lose." Zorro reacted with a sigh.

"Zorro, this place is beautiful but what am I doing here?" Victoria asked impatiently.

Zorro sighed again, "I asked you here because I need your help or rather someone who helps me needs your help but showing you who will lead you to who I am behind the mask." Zorro said softly before closing his eyes.

"Come on out, Felipe," Zorro yelled.

Victoria looked behind her in the direction of footsteps coming from behind his hiding place. His eyes were locked on the ground and he carried a big old book and some letters with him.

"Felipe? Does Don Diego know?" Victoria asked and Felipe nodded looked towards Zorro.

"Yes, Victoria I know." Zorro just answered.

Victoria looked around in shock, "Diego ?"

The mysterious masked man was gone and made a place for her best friend hiding half his face with black silk.

Zorro turned his back towards Victoria before he responded, "Yes, Victoria it's me. It was time that you knew the truth. I just needed a reason to grab my courage to tell you."

Victoria walked towards him, "Do you love me Diego or was it all a game?"

"It was never a game for me, my feelings for you are real, Victoria. I was just afraid that you could never bring yourself to love the Diego that I show in public. I can never be a hero without the Mask, Victoria." Zorro said

À tear left Victoria's eye, Diego gave up so much to help the people now it was time to help him and after that, they would find a way to finally be together.

"I can love that Diego because I know what's in your heart. We will find a way to know that you can count on me, Diego." Victoria said.

"I trust you, my love, but are you willing to not show worries even if I am shot at? My life depends on it, Victoria. I am an outlaw." Zorro asked

Victoria placed her hand on Zorro's shoulder. Making him turn around.

"Know that I love you, Diego. The man from flesh and blood and I will do anything to keep you alive but what has all of this to do with helping Felipe?" Victoria asked.

"I think you should read these letters." Zorro simply said before handing over the letters Felipe was carrying.

She took the letters and started reading.

"Zorro, are you serious right now? A werewolf?" Victoria asked agitated

"I am afraid so, I knew it was hard to believe so I brought you here to prove it. He can't shift yet but some things are changing already." Zorro said.

Felipe took off Toronado's gear.

"Felipe runs as fast as Toronado at full speed," Zorro said while drawing a line with his foot in the sand.

"Ready, boys." Zorro to Toronado and Felipe.

They both nod.

"Go!" Zorro yelled.

Both started full speed both with equal speed. That Amazed Victoria. They were telling the truth.

She even noticed that Felipe wasn't sweating at all when he arrived back.

"what can I do to help?" Victoria asked

"You see tonight he will make the change for the first time and to be in control of himself a mother figure needs to give his first meal. He chose you, Victoria. Will you do it?" Zorro asked

This was the last thing she expected but they did so much for the people she couldn't refuse.

"I will do it," Victoria said without a doubt in her voice.

Felipe was happy he wasn't going to be alone tonight. He saddled Toronado again it was time for Zorro to ride Victoria back to the Pueblo.

"I will come for you after closing time, be ready Felipe will be there already but I don't want to leave him alone for too long my love," Zorro said softly

"I am afraid it's time to go back my love," Zorro said helping her mount Toronado again. Climbing behind her pulling her close to him. Victoria turned her head and kissed her hero with every love and passion she felt. He needed to be sure that she loved him.

The ride back was amazing now that they could finally work on a way to be together. Closing her eyes again knowing she was safe in Diego's arms. He hadn't taken off his mask but she didn't mind she knew he needed to be careful.

"I will see you tonight my love. He said kissing her hand. I love you." Zorro whispered the moment he had helped his Victoria down.

"I will be ready, Zorro. I love you too." Victoria smiled before she disappeared and Zorro turned around before he would be noticed.

Soon his life would start but first Felipe.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The evening fell way too soon for Felipe's liking. This was the night he feared the most since he knew about his heritage. The young servant was running next to Toronado. He didn't feel like riding today. At least with running, he could take his mind off tonight or what was about to happen. The book had been clear this night was going to be painful.

"We are almost there, Felipe," Zorro said looking down from Toronado's back.

Felipe simply nodded. This was it no way back. Not that there was ever a way back for him. They both stopped at the top of a small path down. Zorro jumped off Toronado's back.

"You will have to trust me, old boy. This path looks small and steep." Zorro sighed rubbing the black stallion's nose.

"It wouldn't be the first time." The stallion huffed making Felipe laugh.

The fox looked between his two friends and Felipe repeated in signs what Toronado just said. He shook his head, "I guess you are right, my friend!" He said to the stallion.

Felipe took the first step down, Zorro hot in his heels leading Toronado down carefully. It was important for Toronado to be there because he was the only one for sure to communicate with him, calm him down if needed to be. The fox couldn't ask Toronado what Felipe was thinking but he trusted his stallion to say the right things to the young boy.

They did argue a lot but even Toronado knew when he needed to be serious.

The end of the path was the beginning of a big open space in the desert. The place was surrounded by mountains and it looked like the hidden path was the only way to come here.

"That must be the cave over there," Zorro said pointing at an opening in one of the mountains at the opposite of the open space. A gray werewolf was sitting at the entrance of the cave. This has to be Felipe's uncle, Darion.

Darion shifted into his human form the moment he saw Felipe and Zorro. putting on a shirt he had left there earlier.

"I expected senor De La Vega," Darion said a bit wary.

Felipe looked at Zorro not knowing what to say at this moment.

"I know the De La Vega's and I offered to help Don Diego with this." Zorro said in a serious tone, "I am Zorro."

Darion looked at him and towards Felipe.

"He can be trusted, he is here to help." The young man signed without giving the identity away.

"Why the mask?" Darion asked still not trusting the situation.

"My identity must be kept secret and so must this meeting. It could bring young Felipe in trouble with the authority." Zorro said trying to make Darion trust him. He obviously hadn't heard of the Fox of Los Angeles.

"He is the only one standing between the poor and the tyranny of the Alcalde." Felipe signed.

"Alright, this needs to stay a secret anyway." Darion sighed.

"I need to go and get a woman, someone he sees as a mother figure. It was important for Felipe, that's what the book described." Zorro said.

Darion nodded, "He is in safe hands with me."

"I hope so because if something happens to him you will answer to me." Zorro said without fear before he turned to Felipe, "I will be back as soon as I can."

Felipe nodded and walked with his biological uncle to the cave. If he could he wouldn't have left Felipe's side but Victoria was needed and Felipe couldn't be seen with Zorro.

The trip took to the pueblo took way to long for Zorro's liking. He hated that he had to leave Felipe with someone he didn't know. He was glad Victoria was waiting on the outskirts of town.

"Hello, my love. Ready?" Zorro smiled while he made a place for Victoria to sit in front of him. Victoria was wearing her riding outfit so she took Zorro's hand took place in front of him. Zorro pulled her against him his arm tightly around her waist, holding the reins in his other hand.

"Hold on my love. We need to ride harder than at other times. I don't want to abandon Felipe no longer as necessary. His uncle is with him but I don't know him. Don't forget his uncle doesn't know who I am. So be careful and always call me Zorro when I am wearing this mask." He whispered in her ear.

Victoria nodded, "We do need a plan for me to be able to love Diego without you losing your life."

"We will talk about that when all of this over, I promise." Zorro smiled, "We will figure something out."

"I am ready," Victoria said with confidence.

That was the only thing Zorro needed to hear from her to spur Toronado back to the place where he left Felipe. It was almost night and he wanted to be there when the moon would standing over the cave. He wanted to be there when everything started.

The trip took a back to the special cave that took longer than expected. Zorro couldn't ride full speed with an extra person on the stallion's back.

They arrived at the cave with only minutes to spare. It was going to happen soon now. Darion was waiting in front of the cave for them.

"Senor Zorro, I understand that she will give Triston or Felipe like he is known to you his first meal?" Darion asked in his low voice.

Zorro nodded, "This is Victoria Escalante, she has always been like a mother for Felipe and a good friend of the De La Vega family." Zorro said, "How is Felipe doing?"

"That's why I was waiting for you. What you are about to see may be cruel but you will see why I had to do it the moment he is fully changed." Darion sighed.

"I know what to expect. I had the chance to read the book. Don Diego was so great to borrow it to me. So I am aware he will be in a cage and chained up." Zorro sighed not looking forward to that sight.

Darion nodded before walking into the cave with Zorro, Victoria, and Toronado behind him. The entrance was big enough for Toronado to enter the cave.

Although Zorro was prepared for what he was about to see it still was hard to see Felipe with a chain around his neck sitting in an iron prison. His hands and feet bound with chains to the wall of the cave. A pile of meat waiting next to the prison waiting for his first meal as a full werewolf.

"Poor Felipe." Victoria said sadly, "Zorro is this really necessary?"

"I am afraid it is, senorita Escalante." Zorro sighed taking Victoria by her shoulders and away from the cage because a sudden power forced him down on hand and feet. This was it, his first transformation


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

Felipe was forced down on hands and feet the moment the moonlight filled the cave. Victoria hid her face into Zorro's neck the moment she heard the first bone break. It wasn't the last bone though, every bone in his body broke but not at the same time. The hands and feet came first. Finger by finger turned into wolf claws one by one. Toes were next to break one by one and slowly they took the form. It was a very slow process.

The sight was gruesome his hands not fully claws yet but no human hands either. He knew that the first shift could take up to six painful hours. His arms and legs were the next to set form. It took almost two hours for his limbs to be formed.

Zorro turned his face away when his back was next he couldn't handle seeing Felipe in this much pain. The fact that he couldn't yell in pain made the sound of the bones breaking deafening. His spine took the form of that of a wolf inch by inch. It took another two hours. Toronado tried to calm Felipe down, be there for him in mind. He was the only one who heard the young man's painful yellings. It became so bad that the stallion placed his ears in his neck, not that it would help the yelling he heard in his mind. The neck and the head were the last to shift. The head alone took an hour and a half to shift for the very first time.

After five and a half hours the werewolf fell from exhaustion. Zorro looked worried towards the young man he started seeing as a son by heart.

"It's alright, he did well. It can take up to thirty minutes before he wakes up again." Dorian said softly. He understood how hard it was to watch this. Even he couldn't get used to it and especially because he had been there himself but at the right age. He didn't want to know how much pain Triston or Felipe like he was known with his family, because that is what they were to him. They raised him when nobody wanted to take care of him. He also knew that Zorro and Diego were the same, they carried the same scent

It felt like the next thirty minutes took hours. Zorro, Victoria and even Toronado had been watching worriedly towards the cage, even with the reassurance Dorian had given them. He could know right, he been there himself.

The wolf in the cage slowly opened his eyes and tried to get on his legs but was a little wobbly.

"Easy, Felipe, you have been through rough hours." Toronado thought softly to the new werewolf.

Felipe's head felt heavy, he shook his big head briefly to clear it from the dizziness. He looked around and jump to the cage, the chains pulling him back against the wall. There was only aggression in his eyes, the hunger for hunting. Even though deep inside he knew this was family members. It was something he couldn't control.

"This is where his mother figure comes in. She needs to give him his first pile of meat. It's important to have good control over his instincts. The love of a mother heart works wonders with us werewolves, it's something not known to humanity yet." Darion said while pointing to the pile of meat next to the cage.

Zorro looked from Victoria to the meat and the cage to end his gaze at Felipe's uncle, "Isn't it dangerous?"

Dorian shook his head, "If you are right and she is like a mother to him, she will be safe."

That made Victoria sigh and nod her head that she was ready for her task. She walked towards the cage and like wonder, Felipe's behavior changed completely. The fresh werewolf's eyes were now full of trust. He sat himself down patiently waiting for his mother figure to give him his midnight snack.

Victoria smiled this was unbelievable. She took the pile of raw meat and placed it before the cage a few times. She never saw this much meat in one place and she owned a tavern.

Zorro looked nervous, not knowing what was going to happen and needed to be restraint by Dorian to keep himself and Victoria safe. His eyes wide and his heart beating in his throat.

Victoria opened the cage with the key she had received from Dorian while Felipe was still down on the floor. Felipe still sat patiently against the wall. The young woman looked at Dorian what to do next.

"This is the important part, Victoria. It's obvious you are like a mother to him. You take a small piece of meat and present it to him and say that you all love and accept him." Dorian said.

This made Zorro even more nervous, even when he knew that this all needed to happen.

Victoria took a small piece of meat and crouched down in front of Felipe, "Felipe, We love you just the way you are. I love you just the way you are, so does, Zorro, Diego, Toronado and your uncle Dorian, as well as everyone who loved you before this."

Felipe bowed his head and carefully took the piece of meat out of Victoria's hand and started eating it.

"Okay Victoria, your job is done," Dorian said when he noticed that Felipe was eating without growling everything went perfect.

"Is there someone in this room who doesn't know your identity. I sensed she knows so Zorro you have the next task and before you say something I noticed by your smell who you are so no need to deny it. You will need to unchain Felipe while he is eating. You are closest to him." Dorian said in a serious tone.

"You know just by my scent?" Zorro asked curiously

Dorian nodded, "our nose is ten times better than yours. So it's best to unchain him without the mask on. Only this first time."

Zorro sighed "Not something that would normally do but if you know it I will do it for Felipe." He took his mask off before walking towards Felipe who was eating. He briefly looked up but went to his dinner again without a growl.

The unmasked fox unchained Felipe's paws first before freeing him completely.

"You are still like a son to me, Felipe. This doesn't change anything." Diego said softly before walking out of the cage. Felipe's eyes were still friendly.

"I think now it's time we all leave the cave, everyone besides the one who is here to calm him down," Dorian said giving Felipe the clothes, Diego had given him earlier.

"That's your job, old boy. We are waiting just outside the cave." Zorro, who had put his mask back on, said to his stallion.

Toronado nodded briefly.

"It's important that he calms down and sets his mind on shifting back," Dorian said giving tips to Felipe and the stallion.

It only took a few minutes for Toronado and Felipe to walk out of the cave. The morning was coming soon now.

"How are you feeling, Felipe?" Zorro asked.

"Tired but fine now." Felipe signed in response, "Thank you, Victoria and Dorian. Thank you, Zorro and Toronado." He continued.

"Give a howl, if you need me." Dorian smiled before shifting in a wolf again and disappeared into the night.

"You go rest up in the cave, I will be there the moment I brought Victoria home." Zorro smiled at the young boy. "We will start to practice the shifting tomorrow evening."

Zorro placed Victoria in the saddle but he only jumped on the stallion's back the moment they left the small path behind them and where at the top again. She placed herself against his chest. She knew she would have to start to distance herself from him but she was so tired at the moment that she just didn't care. For once she could fall asleep against his strong body with Toronado's fluent movements rocking her even faster to sleep.

Zorro smiled while he continued the road towards the pueblo, enjoying this as much as she did. The ride was way to short for his liking.

"Victoria, preciosa, you are home." She said softly.

"Thank you, Zorro. Now go. Felipe needs you. We will talk tomorrow evening about us." She smiled softly.

"I love you so much, Victoria," Zorro whispered before he kissed her hand.

"I love you too. Now go before the soldiers find you." She whispered back.

Zorro turned Toronado around and galloped away letting the reins freely to let the horse stretch his legs.

Victoria kept watching until he was out of sight before entering her tavern and get a few hours of rest.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Diego came into the cave the next morning. He knew that Felipe was tired but it was for his best interest that he got the hang of it as soon as possible. Besides it always was a dream for Felipe to help Zorro more actively. He would be able as long as he could keep his werewolf part under control when being a human.

Felipe was still sleeping, although the sleep was restless all night from everything he went through. Diego hoped that it wouldn't leave psychological wounds, even though being a full werewolf now, it healed the physical pain he had gone through. Diego chuckled and nodded his head. Felipe wasn't on the cot anymore but he found him curled up between the legs of lying down feared stallion. Toronado normally slept standing up so it was a surprise when Diego found them like that. He was going to let them sleep for a little while longer, he had the training to prepare with the help of the book. He could ask Dorian for help but the less the werewolf uncle knew the better. He was going to try and train Felipe himself first.

The most important thing for them to get under control was his hearing or pretending to have a lack of it that is, which wasn't going to be easy with the fact that his hearing ability was now ten times stronger. Especially when he would be tested being deaf like it happened in the past.

A light breezing sound made it clear that the stallion with a soft hard had been awake and had noticed Diego's presence.

Diego closed his book and slowly walked to the stable, leaning down next to the seventeen hands tall stallion, "Thank you for taking care of him, old boy." Diego whispered stroking the black horse his head between his eyes, "I know how much you hate, sleeping laying down."

Toronado nuzzled in Diego's chest, "What do you think of waking him up, hmm. It's time for his first training."

"Felipe? Wake up." Diego tried to say as soft as possible. The young boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around in confusing until remembered the early morning.

The young boy had been twisting and turning for an hour. It was so bad that Toronado couldn't sleep either and peeked inside the cave by sticking his head through the door of his stable, "Can't sleep?" He asked Felipe through their link.

Felipe sighed, "No, I can't seem to forget all the pain from last night, not that I am in physical pain but it's more whenever I close my eyes I see the cage and remember the pain."

"Come on, you can sleep here if it would help." Toronado thought back. The stallion that was feared as much as Zorro had a kind heart deep inside him, especially for the people he cared about.

Felipe walked towards the stable and saw that Toronado had laid himself on the ground. Felipe understood immediately what he was doing for him. Felipe trusted the horse with his life so he curled himself between Toronado's forelegs and hind legs, laying his head on its strong shoulder. The body warmth of the stallion was just was Felipe needed. He had stayed there until Diego had woke him up.

An hour later Diego stood at the same place where he tested Felipe his abilities for the very first time the book in his hands. They were training the ability to control his hearing. Something that ran smoothly. Something Diego was really glad about because this was the most important even more important than the shifting itself which was the next thing. The shifting part didn't run so easy though. Diego had started with Felipe in a sitting position like a wolf would sit down. How badly Felipe wanted to he couldn't calm down enough to shift and that disappointed him.

The next day he started his chores again which was a good thing to get control over the hiding of his hearing and his newfound strength. Which was a new problem, he broke several broomsticks during the weeks.

The training was going on for about three weeks now and he started to get better in the shifting. One evening he was waiting for Diego to appear but his father by heart didn't show up. That alone was a huge alarm bell but when an arrow flew past him and landed on a tree next to him with a little note attached to it he knew Diego was in big trouble.

Diego and Victoria had been taken. Felipe felt the anger rising in his chest and for the very first time, Felipe jumped and landed on his four wolf legs. The anger made him shift in the air for the very first time. He didn't even have to think about it. This time it happened like he had done it for years now. The newly black wolf with the neon green eyes started sniffing around hoping to find their scent.

Zorro

Diego was sitting as last one in the tavern right before siesta. He and Victoria hadn't had much time with each other since his reveal and Felipe's first transformation. Over the weeks Victoria's attitude grew colder towards Zorro. Diego had a suspicion that it was her way to deal with him being Zorro and try not to get too much attention to her. What she didn't tell him though was that it was also her way for them to be together. Until yesterday Diego was shocked when Victoria exploded, yelling at him that she was sick and tired waiting for him. She wanted a family. Zorro was shocked, he didn't know what to say but Victoria wasn't finished yet. She also revealed to Zorro that she loved her best friend and she was going to tell him that as soon as she saw him. The whole pueblo knew who Victoria's best friend was.

"Well, if that's your last word, I think you made your choice senorita but know that my feelings for you are real," Zorro said with a sigh.

People looked towards one another, "I know but I have a choice to make and I chose for the certainty of having a family. I know Diego loves me too. You better not harm him, Zorro. I will stay your friend, as long as you promise me that."

Zorro nodded before he left the town, for once not chased by the alcalde and his men. The Alcalde smirked evilly this could work into his advantage, Zorro losing his love to the coward of the pueblo. A wounded fox would make mistakes in the future and he would be there when that happened.

Diego stepped into the kitchen, Victoria was away way too long for his liking. She had promised to come and sit with him. It wasn't proper what they did but he made sure that nobody knew he was still there.

He saw victoria with a knife at her throat. He wanted to fight him off but was hit on his back with one of Victoria's heavier pan's, blackness hit him immediately. Victoria was taken away over the man's shoulder after gagging her. The man who had hit Diego carried him over his shoulder like weight nothing.

Diego regained consciousness in the same cave Felipe had his first full transformation weeks ago. They were both sitting in the cage. The place guarded by several werewolves. They didn't know that their alpha wasn't so superior anymore that a new king had risen.

Diego looked around but Dorian wasn't with the pack. He hoped that he knew about this and that he could reach Felipe in time. Victoria was still gagged but her eyes showed fear. Especially when the moment came that Diego was taken out of the cage and pushed in front of the Alpha male.

The werewolf was ready to start his human meal when he was smashed against the wall by a familiar black wolf with neon green eyes and another familiar by his side. Dorian had found Felipe. Felipe or Hurricane like he wanted to call his wolf side, stood growling towards the pack, who immediately knew what the color of those eyes meant. The new king had found his way to the pack. The pack bowed all except the Alpha male, he didn't want to give his position up, not even for the new king but before he could reach Felipe or Hurricane at this moment Dorian attacked the alpha male and made an example from him by biting a piece out of his throat.

Hurricane gave Dorian the order to lead the pack in his absence as his right hand. The pack was led by the old rules again, staying away from humans, eating only weak animals.

That was the day that Zorro was known as the masked fox and his wolf.

Diego and Victoria used this kidnapping as an opportunity to get married quickly without suspicion.

This is how the legend of the fox and wolf found his origin.


End file.
